The Dreaming Potion
by authorlouise
Summary: The third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class brew a dreaming potion. Malfoy sabotages Harry's cauldron and hid dreaming potion turns into a nightmare potion. When Harry drinks it and has a nightmare what will happen? Snape finds out that Harry's home life is not what he expected and what will he do about it? A Harry is Abused fic.
1. 1-1 The Class

**1.1 The Class**

It was just a normal day at Hogwarts when the third years attending the most horrible class at Hogwarts. Potions. Well most horrible for people who weren't Slytherins who loved potions because Professor Snape taught it and he was their head of house. He was very biased towards Slytherin but behind the greasy git facade he was just a man dealing with his lot in life which was a very bad one. What most people didn't know, was that he was a spy for the light. Most people thought he was the greasy git of the dungeons. A former death eater who in their eyes was still a death eater.

It was a Gryffindor/Slytherin class which the Gryffindors loathed, the Slytherins loved because they could get away with doing dastardly things to the Gryffindors and Snape hated because he had to tolerate the idiot dunderheads and prevent some idiotic Slytherin from blowing up the classroom by putting a dangerous ingredient into a Gryffindor's cauldron. All in all a recipe for disaster but still Dumbledore insisted that Gryffindors and Slytherins were in the same potions class.

"Today you idiotic bunch of dunderheads are brewing a dreaming potion." Snape told them.

"Hermione, he can't really call us dunderheads can he?" Ron whispered.

"As long as he doesn't endanger Ron, he can do whatever he likes" Hermione replied.

"Weasley, Granger 10 points from Gryffindor for whispering" he shouted.

The Gryffindors shouted in protest and the Slytherins shouted with glee.

"SILENCE! Now who can tell me what the opposite of the dreaming potion is and its properties" Snape asked.

No one knew except Hermione who had her hand straight up in the air.

"Anyone except Miss Granger?" Snape implored.

There was not a sound in the room.

"Well you are a sad lot then. Go on Miss Granger" Snape demanded.

"A nightmare potion sir. It makes you relive your darkest nightmares. It can make people go mad" Hermione answered.

"Yes, yes correct" he reluctantly said.

Nobody moved.

"Well what are you waiting for. Open your potion books and get started." Snape snapped.

The class got started on the potion. Cauldrons simmered and fires were stoked as the potion making continued.

"Potty Potter unlike you I listen to Snape. Lets see you drink your little potion now" Malfoy said.

Malfoy slipped an ingredient into Potter's cauldron. Harry of course didn't know what Draco had put in his cauldron so he couldn't fix it. Before he could ask Hermione, Snape called time up.

"Now Potter let us see if your potion making skills have improved" Snape said.


	2. 1-2 The Dream

**1.2 The Dream**

Harry drank the potion even though he wasn't sure what it would do because Malfoy put an extra ingredient in. It was bravery indeed. Snape transfigured a chair into a bean bag just before Harry fell asleep. What nobody knew, well except for Malfoy of course was that it wasn't a dreaming potion, it was a nightmare potion.

_Uncle Vernon was hitting me with his belt buckle._

_"Please Uncle Vernon, please stop." I cried out._

_"You're a freak of nature, little boy and this is what you deserve" Uncle Vernon stated._

_"Please, I'll do anything for you to stop" I pleaded._

_He just gave me lash after lash as I bore the brunt of his anger. My back was bleeding madly but I would survive. I always survived._


	3. 13 The Revelation

**1.3 The Revelation**

The whole class was in shock including the Slytherins. Everyone could hear Harry's ear-splitting screams and knew something was very, very wrong. They heard him crying out in his sleep.

_"Please Uncle Vernon, please stop." he cried out._

Snape loathsome as he was, did try to help.

"Wake up Potter" he shouted as he shook him.

Harry didn't wake up.

"Aguamenti" he cast.

A jet of ice cold water hit Harry but he still didn't wake up.

"Ennervate" he cast.

Needless to say, Harry still didn't wake up.

* * *

**A few minutes later**

Harry did wake up

"Class dismissed" Snape shouted, his voice ringing throughout the classroom.

Harry ran out of the classroom as fast as his legs would carry him, but Snape wasn't having any of that.

"Not this time, Potter" Snape smirked

"What did you dream?" Snape demanded.

"You Know Who tortured some muggles" Harry effortlessly lied.

"Do not insult my intelligence Potter, I know when you lie. Oh and since when did The Dark Lord go by the name Uncle Vernon?" Snape said with a smug expression on his face.

"N-n-no I won't tell you" Harry shakily said.

"I will use Veritaserum, Potter" he threatened.

"Go ahead, see if I care" Harry said, with fake bravado.

"Open wide, Potter" Snape said as he came back with the potion in his hand.

Snape uncorked the vial and poured the contents into Harry's mouth and Harry swallowed. Harry was then engulfed into the foggy effects of Veritaserum.

"Does your uncle abuse you?" Snape asked.

I was about to say yes but I closed my mouth. I fought the veritaserum for control but the effects left me feeling sick.

"Congratulations Potter not many can resist the effects of veritaserum but give up before you make yourself sick" Snape advised.

"No, you'd just use that against me" I replied.

"I am not that much of a heartless bastard" Snape said with shock.

"Really, so when have you shown me kindness?" I asked.

"I saved your life numerous times" Snape replied back.

"Only on the orders of Dumbledore and the dying wishes of my mother" I retorted.

"Professor Dumbledore to you, Potter" Snape told me.

"So how am I supposed to trust you it's not like you've given me reasons to" I shouted back.

"Potter, your mother trusted me. Lily trusted me even after our spat to name me one of your godfathers" Snape explained.

"WHAT" I said, bewildered.

"I am your godfather, that is what" Snape said with the last vestiges of his waning patience.


End file.
